Friendship never ends
by dark red shadows
Summary: Ren,HoroHoro,Lyserg, and Yoh are 5 year olds and are in an orphanage. They fainally get adopted but apart from one another. Crossover with Negima.
1. Chapter 1

"Time to go inside guys it looks like it's going to rain!" shouted one of the care takers in the orpanage. 5 year old Ren,HoroHoro,Lyserg,and Yoh quickly get inside.

"So what do we do now. I'm bored." HoroHoro complained.

"Remember we're going to pack up for the trip" said the same care taker.

"Oh yeah" said the boys in unison. They ran to their room and got out thier suitcases. This wasn't the first time they were on a trip. They usally sit in chairs for people to adopt them. This was their second time in doing so.

"Guys I need help, I can't close my suitcase" Lyserg said. The boys ran to help their friend. The three sat on the suitcase while Lyserg closed it.

"It's closed" Lyserg said as the boys got off the suitcase.

"I hope none of us gets adopted. We've know eachother for our whole lives" Yoh said.

"Yeah" Ren agreed. When the were done packing they went dowstairs.

"I never knew our bags could be so heavy" the boys said in unison. They've know eachother for so long they already know what they're going to say. So they say it at the same time.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Lucy the oldest of the orphans. She was 15 years old a usally helps takes cares of the kids. the youngest were Ren, HoroHoro,Lyserg, and Yoh. They all walked to the train station.

* * *

They fainally arrive at the train station and get aboard. They boys found some empty seats and are ready to get seated when... 

"I want the window seat" Ren said.

"But I do too" HoroHoro said. They went on with this until Yoh and Lyserg fainally get part to this.

"Okay Ren gets the window seat now, then on the way back HoroHoro gets it okay" Lyserg and Yoh said in unison. The two nodded and Ren went into his seat, with HoroHoro next to him then Lyserg and Yoh.

* * *

They arrived at the building and once again get seated. Half an hour has past and the only ones there were Lucy, two 8 year olds, and the 4.

"Cammie someone is here to adopt you" said Lucy sadly. The boys wave hardly.

"Bye Cammie!" they shouted in unison. Cammie waved back.

"HoroHoro someone is here to adopt you" Lucy said sadly. The boys looked at HoroHoro sadly. He got up and hugged his friends. Then picked up his suitcase.

"I'll miss you guys" HoroHoro said saidly as he went up to the desk. Sadly the desk was taller than him so the care taker couldn't see him. Lyserg and Ren ran to HoroHoro and hoisted him up their shoulders. They jumped and HoroHoro was now on the table. Yoh went up to see who had adopted his friend.

"Hi I'm Makie Sasaki. I hope we can have fun with eachother" Makie said with a smile.

"But aren't you to young to adopt?" they asked in unison.

"My parents told me to give these papers to your care taker" Makie answered. She picked up HoroHoro and waved goodbye.

"Bye HoroHoro Hope to see you soon!" the boys yelled at HoroHoro as they saw him leave. HoroHoro waved madly at his friends.

"Bye!" HoroHoro yelled. The three watched as their friend was taken away. They went to thier seats when suddenly...

"Ren someone is here to adopt you" said the care taker. Lucy was adopted while Makie adopted HoroHoro. The three stood up and walked to the desk, hoisting Ren up on the table the saw another girl. She gave the care taker the papers.

"Hi I'm Nodoka Miyazaki" said Nodoka. Ren looked down at his friends then at Nodoka. He smiled. Nodaka picked him up.

"Goodbye Guys!" Ren shouted as he left.

"Bye Ren Hope to see you soon!" shouted the last of the boys in unison. An hour past and the only people there were Lyserg and Yoh.

"Lyserg, Yoh someone is here to adopt you" the care taker said. they looked at eachother happily.

"We're going to be-" Yoh started.

"Adopted together" Lyserg finished. They picked up thier suitcases and went up to the desk. Yoh hoisted Lyserg up and Lyserg pulled Yoh up.

" Hi I'm Konoka Konoe. My grandpa asked me adopt you" Konoka said with a smile. They returned it.

"Bye!" Lyserg and Yoh said to the care taker waving. The care taker also waved . They walked out of the building and into a taxi.

"So what are your names?" Konoka asked.

"I'm Lyserg"

"And I'm Yoh"

"Those are nice names" Konoka said.

"Thanks" they said in unison. They rode in the taxi for half an hour before arriving at what looked like a school.

"Where are we?" they asked in uinson.

"We're at my school. We're going to my dorm room" Konoka said as she paid the taxi driver. She then led the boys to her dorm room.

"Wait here okay" Konoka said as she went inside. Then she went back outside. "Ok come in now" The boys went inside and saw a boy on the couch and a girl in a bed. They were both sleeping. "we're going to wae them up okay" Konoka said. "You wake up Negi, he's the boy over there"

The boys quietly went to Negi.

"Wake up!" they shouted in unison as Negi woke up. The boys hid behind Konoka as she woke up the girl.

"What was that for?" the girl asked. Negi went up to the girl and whispered in her ear.

"I feel some magic somewhere" he whispered.

"Well I woke you guys up to show you our new roommates" Konoka said. Lyserg and Yoh got out from behind Konoka.

"Hi I'm Lyserg"

"And I'm Yoh"

"Konoka who told you to do this?" the girl asked.

"Grandpa"

"Ohhh. Well I'm Asuna" said the girl.

"And I'm Negi" Negi said. Then he spotted something on the boys' sholders. "What are those on your shoulders?"

"Their our spirit gardians" they said in unison.

"You can see them?" Lyserg asked.

"Yeah. Clearly" Negi said.

"This is Amidamaru" Yoh said.

"And this is Morphine" Lyserg said.

"Ohhhhhhh" Negi said.

"Well where are they going to sleep?" Asuna asked.

"Good quesition...here Lyserg will sleep on my bed and Yoh can sleep with Negi. If that's ok" Konoka said. Negi nodded. Lyserg and Yoh went to change and came back with pajamas on.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

As Ren got out of the taxi he saw a school.

"Where are we?" Ren asked.

"We're at my school, come on" Nodoka said. She lead him to a dorm room with one other girl.

"Hi Yue" Nodoka said waving at the girl.

"Who's that?" Yue asked.

"I'm Ren"

"Oh. Hi Ren" Yue said. "Where is he going to go when we have class?"

"Maybe at the office" Nodoka said. "Well we really should be going to bed. Ren can you change into your pajamas?"

"Sure" Ren said going out the door. "uhhh...where's the bathroom?"

"Here" Yue said getting up and showing Ren where the bathroom is.

* * *

"Cool, where are we?" HoroHoro asked.

"We're at my school" Makie said as she lead him to a dorm room. No one was there.

"I'm going to go to bed. You should to" Makie said. HoroHoro changed into his pajamas and went to a bed.

* * *

The next morning Yoh woke up first and woke up Negi.

"Come on Negi wake up" Yoh said shaking the boy.

"Okay I'm up, I'm up" Negi said. Yoh went to Konoka's bed and woke Lyserg up.

"Lyserg wake up" Yoh said shaking his friend. He woke up and went to Negi and pulled both his arms. Lyserg held up three fingers and when it went to zero...

"WAKE UP!" the boys shouted to the girls. The woke up immediatly and got out of bed.

"That was loud" Asuna said. the 2 boys giggled and went to their suitcases. They changed out of their pajamas. The others also changed. They got out of their dorm and went to the train.

"You have to take a train everyday" the boys said in unison. This caught them by suprise. They tgought they left the at the dorm.

"Why are you guys here?" Negi asked.

"Do you think leaving two 5 year olds in a dorm room by themselves is safe?" they asked in unison. Negi looked at the girls. They were silent.

"I guess they're going to have to come with us to class"Negi said.

"I thought this was an all girl school?" Yoh asked.

"I'm the teacher" Negi said.

"Cooool" the boys said in unison. The train stoped and they got off the train. They ran to the school.

"You know we aren't late" Konoka said.

"Yeah well...running is fun" Asuna said. When they got to the doors they slowed down and entered the classroom. Everyone gathered around the boys. Asuna picked up Yoh and Konoka picked up Lyserg both crying.

"That-" Yoh started.

"Was-" Lyserg continuted.

"Scary!" they said in unison crying some more.

"It's okay" Asuna said patting Yoh's back. Konoka doing the same with Lyserg. Everyone went back to their seats and the boys stopped crying. They placed them on the floor. During whole lesson they were asleep. Yoh's head on Lyserg's shoulder and Lyserg on Yoh's head.

Nodoka brought Ren to the office that morning and Makie brought HoroHoro to the library. They also slept during to day.

End of chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later Yoh woke up first again.

"Wake up Negi" Yoh said shaking the boy. Negi woke up and they walked up to Lyserg.

"Lyserg wake up" Negi said shaking Lyserg. Lyserg woke up held up 3 fingers and (once again) when it went to zero...

"WAKE UP!" the boys shouted as Konoka and Asuna woke up.

"I swear if you guys do this again I am going to kill you" Asuna said holding up a fist.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the boys screamed as they were chased by an angry Asuna.

"Guys don't do this in the room your gonna wake the others up" Konoka said. They stopped eventualy.

"Great now we're going to be late for school" Asuna said puting on her uniform.

"Hey its not our fault" the 3 boys said in unison. Negi covered his mouth after that.

"Yay! Negi is speaking in unison!" the 5 year olds said happily.

"Hey when did you learn that word?" Asuna asked.

"Yesterday from one of the teachers" Yoh said. They headed out the door and ran to school.

"Hey isn't today the fieldtrip?" Konoka asked.

"Oh Great now we are going to be late!" Negi screamed. They ran faster. They fainally arrived at the school panting and sweating.

"Did...we...make...it...in...time?" Lyserg asked inbetween pants.

"I...guess...so" Konoka said inbetween pants. They looked around the room just to see everyone gone.

"Ohhhhhhhh noooooo. We were suppose to meet at the train station" Negi said. Everyone looked at Negi angryly.

"We did all of this for nothing!" Asuna said.

"Sorry, it must've slipped my mind" Negi said. Asuna once again chased Negi.

"Guys we better go. Getting mad won't solve the fact that we aren't going to the fieldtrip" Lyserg said. They nodded and lef the school and ran to the train station. There they saw that everyone was waiting for them.

"We are sooooooooooo sorry for being late" the five said in unison.

* * *

With Ren...

"Come on Ren we are going on a field trip today" Nodoka said. Ren got up and dressed. He waited at the door as he saw Nodoka. He smiled and Yue joined them.

"Hi" Yue said. They left for the train station.

They arrived at the train station. They waited there for half an hour and they weren't going.

"What are we waiting for?" Makie asked.

"Negi" a girl said. They waited there for another 15 minutes.

"Wow this guy takes forever" Ren said. He looked around and saw something he didn't see before. There in a mass of girl's legs was a small blue haired boy._It must be a coincedence._ Ren thought.

"We are sooooooooooo sorry for being late" Ren heard 5 people say.

* * *

With Lyserg and Yoh...

"Well that's okay. At least you came. So come on now let's go" a teacher said. They went on the train and were ready for an adverture.

End of chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The fieldtrip was uneventful. We almost slept. We went back home where we got dressed for bed. after that They got into their beds and started to sleep.

"Good night everyone!" Lyserg and Yoh said at the same time. They didn't hear anything so they knew they were asleep. They soon fell asleep as well.

Later that night this man in white came. He was known as Marco. He came into the room and walked over to Konoka's bed. He saw Lyserg. He carfully picked him up and left the room.

The next morning Yoh woke up first and smiled. He went to Konoka's bed and looked. He saw that Lyserg wasn't there. _Must've woke up first_. Yoh thought smiling. He went and woke up Negi.

"Hi Yoh" Negi said. He walked over to the girl's bed. "Where's Lyserg?"

"I don't know. Maybe he just went to the bathroom" Yoh said.

"Can you go get him so we can wake up the girls" Negi said. Yoh nodded and went to the bathroom. He looked everywhere in there but couldn't find him. He went back to the room.

"Negi, he's not in the bathroom" Yoh said.

"Maybe he's in Asuna's bed" Negi said as he went up to the bed. He wasn't there.

"Is he there?" Yoh said.

"No" Negi said confused. They both looked around everywhere in the room. But no sign of Lyserg.

"We should wake those two up" Negi said. Yoh nodded and went to Asuna's bed. Negi went to Konoka's.

"Wake up!" the two said in unison as they shook the girls. They woke up.

"That's a different wake up call" Asuna said.

"Where's Lyserg?" Konoka asked as she got up.

"We don't know. We looked everywhere!" Negi said.

"Come on then we'll get dressed and find him. He has to be in this school somewhere" Asuna said. They all got dressed up and went on the lookout for Lyserg. They looked everywhere around the school. Inside other dorms, outside, the library, and many other places. They couldn't find Lyserg. It was now 9:00 p.m. and they decided to look tomarrow. But Yoh just couldn't stop.

"Yoh come on. It's already night time!" Asuna said as Yoh struggled to let go of her grasp.

"We need to find Lyserg today!" Yoh said.

"We need to go. I know that he's okay." Negi said. There was more kicking and screaming when it suddenly stopped.

"That's better. come on now we need to go back to the dorm" Asuna said pulling on Yoh. But he didn't move.

"Yoh are you okay?" Konoka asked the 5 year old. He stood there wide eyed. like he just got punched. HoroHoro and Ren also felt this.

"Yoh what's wrong?" Negi asked. Yoh snapped out of it and started to cry.

"Yoh, Yoh what's wrong!" Konoka asked. Yoh quickly rubbed the tears away. He opened his eyes and Konoka saw that Yoh's eyes were no longer brown but gray. He cryed some more for a while. Then they fainally got back home.

end of chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been six years and now the boys are 10, Negi is 15, and their gardians are19 or 20. Negi, Konoka, Asuna, and Yoh have been looking for Lyserg for three years. Then they fainally gave up. They now live near Asuna's and Konoka's school. Yoh has been crying alot lately from the loss of his friend. So he has to go to the eye doctor every Friday. Yoh started school when he was 7. And he made a new friend, Morty. Yoh smiles more often now, but the 4 know it isn't real. He surprises them with real smiles sometimes. But not that often. Yoh and Negi are walking back home from the grocery store. Negi still at the store and Yoh walking out. Suddenly he bumps into someone and all of the things in the bag scatter around the ground.

"Sorry I wasn't looking" they said at the same time. Yoh picked up all of the things and fainally sees face to face with the stranger. The person right in front of him was his childhood friend HoroHoro. They both gasp at the same time.

"Is it really you?" they ask in unison. They both smile.

"Wow! I haven't seen you in years! How have you been? Are you okay? Who's your gardian? You made any new friends?" they ask in unison. When they were done they started laughing.

"Yoh wait up!" shouted Negi as he ran to his friend. He then sees HoroHoro.

"Who's he?" HoroHoro and Negi ask in unison. Negi covered his mouth.

"Negi, HorHoro, HoroHoro Negi" Yoh said. "Negi HoroHoro is my friend from the orphanage. HoroHoro this is Negi. I live with him and two other girls" Yoh finished.

"So where are you going?" HoroHoro asked.

"We were going to bring these home then go to the eye doctor" Negi said as they walked home.

"Why are you going to the eye doctor?" HoroHoro asked.

"For a check-up" Yoh said.They went to the house, left the food on the counter and left for the eye doctor.

end of chapter.


End file.
